


Forever

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: The scene we should have had in the woods.





	Forever

"You recognise where we are?" Aaron asked as he and Robert stopped to catch their breath.

"Don't.." 

"I know.." Aaron sighed, moving towards Robert, putting his hands on Robert's shoulders and squeezing slightly. "But I'm really glad you told me. I still stand by what I said. You're not a disappointment, you're amazing."

"I'm a murderer, Aaron."

"Lee was a sick, twisted little creep who got what was coming to him. You've saved god knows how many girls from having their life destroyed."

"I suppose if you put it like that..."

"Robert, I love you, so much. I'll always have your back, ok?"

"What if they catch us? Aaron you'll end off back inside and I can't do that to you again."

"Hey.." Aaron whispered, leaning forward to kiss Robert; "Where you go, I go. I'd go to the ends of the earth if you asked me. I'd give you the moon if you wanted me to. It's me and you. Messed up forever."

"So..You ready for a life in France?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Well someone needs to help you with your French. Could have a nice little chateau by the river, maybe get a vegetable patch.."

" A vegetable patch?! I'm not spending my days in France on my knees picking onions while you sit around drinking Cote du Rhone!" 

"Cote Du what? Bollocks. I'm happy with that £5 Merlot from David's, me."

"Uncultured swine!" Robert giggled 

"I'd rather be uncultured. I'm not a flipping yogurt, you know." Aaron noticed Robert went quiet and he waved his hand in front of Robert's face "You ok?"

"Sorry I just had images of basting you in yogurt then.." Robert blushed

"You don't even like yogurt!" Aaron laughed

"Yeah but I wouldn't exactly turn you down if you were naked and covered in it!"

"I think we learned from The Solero Incident that using food in the bedroom wasn't the best idea we've had." Aaron laughed

"Yeah.. It was me last one as well." Robert smirked, earning himself a shoulder bump from Aaron.

"You're such a muppet!"

"Yeah, but I'm your muppet." Robert smiled, leaning towards Aaron and resting his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"Always." Aaron smiled, kissing Robert's head. "Oh and Robert? You WILL be on your knees in France, don't you worry about that!"


End file.
